Gideon Gleeful
Gideon Charles Gleeful (ur. czerwiec- lipiec 2002) — lepiej znany pod pseudonimem "Gideon Malutki". Jest jednym z bohaterów serialu animowanego "Wodogrzmoty Małe". Postać drugoplanowa. Gideon jest dzieckiem, którego wizje uczyniły sławnym w Wodogrzmotach Małych, w stanie Oregon. 'Lil Gideon twierdzi, że potrafi czytać w myślach, przewidywać przyszłość i rozmawiać ze zmarłymi. Jego Namiot Telepatii jest konkurentem Groty Tajemnic. Ma również magazyn znajdujący się na ulicy Gofrowej z Jagodami pod numerem 412. Historia Gideona na początku pokazano w miejskiej gazecie Wacky News w odcinku "The Legend of the Gobblewonker". Później Soos pokazał im reklamę telewizyjną w odcinku "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel". Dipper, Mabel i Soos decydują się sprawdzić, czy jest on rzeczywiście jasnowidzem. Poszli więc na jeden z jego występów, choć Wujek Stanek im zabronił, gdyż konkuruje z Gideonem, który jest jego wrogiem. Na pokazie, Gideon zauważa Mabel i szybko zakochuje się w niej. Pojawia się w Grocie Tajemnic na następny dzień i pyta ją, czy chce z nim wyjść. Dziewczyna zaakceptowała ofertę Gideona. On natomiast chciałby być dla Mabel kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem. Ona natomiast nie odczuwa tego w taki sposób. Gideonowi udało się przekonać Mabel, by poszła z nim na randkę. Następnie umawia się z nią na kolejną randkę po uroczystym ogłoszeniu w restauracji. Dipper zauważa, że Gideon staje się problemem dla Mabel. Proponuje jej, by zerwała z Gideonem. Ostatecznie Mabel zgadza się, by Dipper poszedł do Gideona i z nim porozmawiał. Gideon przekupuje redaktora Nieustępliwego, by ten zadzwonił do Dippera i podał mu adres, gdzie mieliby się spotkać w sprawie pewnych teorii. Dipper poszedł na ulicę Gofrową z Jagodami 412. Znajdowała się tam fabryka. Dipper spotkał w niej Gideona, który chciał go zabić magicznym amuletem. W ostatnim momencie pokazuje się Mabel i formalnie zrywa z Gideonem i niszczy amulet. Gideon buduje makietę Groty Tajemnic, planując zemstę. Następnie jest pokazane, iż posiada on księgę oznaczoną numerem 2. Księga nr. 2.jpg Gideon pojawia się także w odcinku "Irrational Treasure" na Dniu Pioniera. Ubrany był jak farmer i trzymał koszyczek z pomidorami. Rzucał nimi w Wujka Stanka zakutego w dyby po tym, jak powiedział, że Gideon wygląda mniej dziewczęco niż zwykle. W odcinku "Little Dipper", Gideon decyduje się przejąć Grotę Tajemnic. Uważa, iż jest to idealny sposób na zemstę. Dwa razy mu się to nie powiodło, ale zauważa kryształową latarkę, dzięki której można zmieniać rozmiar. Gideon zmniejsza latarką Mabel i Dippera. Zanosi ich do swojego domu, po czym dzwoni do Wujka Stanka. Gideon zaplanował okup. Nie powiodło się to jednak, gdyż Stanford w to nie uwierzył. Bliźniakom udało się uciec, ale pod samą Grotą Tajemnic pokłócili się i plan, by przywrócić ich normalny wzrost się nie udał. Gideon ich złapał, po czym wszedł do Groty Tajemnic. Gideon latarką kurczy Soosa, będąc w przekonaniu, że był to Stan. Gideon próbuje odnaleźć Stana w komnacie luster. Mabel i Dipper powstrzymali Gideona tuż przed groźbą Gideona skierowaną do Stana. Następnie Stanford dosłownie wyrzuca Gideona z domu. Trochę później Gideon chodzi po swoim domu w kółko. Gideon mówi do swojego ojca, że nie chodzi tylko o zemstę, ale chce przejąć Grotę Tajemnic, gdyż tam ukryty jest sekret. O Gideonie jest mowa również w odcinku "Bottomless Pit!", kiedy Mabel wyrzuca wszystkie jego liściki miłosne. Gideon jest również widoczny na zdjęciu w tej scenie. W odcinku "The Deep End", Gideon znajduje się na basenie, zajmując najlepszy leżak, przez co Stan jest bardzo zdenerwowany. Stan próbuje się dostać na jego upragniony leżak, więc przybywa na basen w nocy, kiedy nikogo nie ma. Gideon przewiduje taką taktykę, więc obłożył krzesło klejem. W "Dreamscaperers" ponownie próbuje przejąć chatę, jednak nie udaje mu się to. potem wzywa trójkątnego demona, Billa Cyferkę, i każe mu wejść do umysłu Stana, żeby zdobył wspomnienie z szyfrem do sejfu z aktem własności chaty. Gdy Bill zdobywa wspomnienie, Gideon "dzwoni" do niego i pyta się go o szyfr do sejfu. Jednak wtedy kiedy dyktował kod, Mabel strzeliła pistoletem Nyarf we wspomnienie, które trafiło do wspomnienia o dziurze bez dna, gdzie do niej wpadło. Wściekły Gideon zrywa umowę i przechodzi do planu B (czyli wysadzenia sejfu). Wtedy ostatecznie zdobywa chatę i wyrzuca z niej domowników. W odcinku "Gideon Rises", po wydarzeniach z poprzedniego odcinka, nadal mieszka w chacie. Budynek otacza płotem i wzdraża plan budowy parku rozrywki. Po pewnym czasie gdy Dipper, Mabel i zgraja krasnoludów, atakują chatę, mu udaję się ją obronić. Gdy rodzeństwo opuszcza miasto, Gideon atakuje ich wielkim robotem w celu zdobycia dzienników. Walka przenosi się na most, na którym Gideon zostaje pokonany przez Dippera. Po upadku wielkiego robota, na miejsce przyjeżdża Stanek tłumacząc wszystkim, że Gideon to oszust. Chłopiec zostaje aresztowany i wtrącony do więzienia. W odcinku "Scaryoke", po włączeniu portalu przez Stana, Gideon będący w więzieniu jest zaintrygowany światłem wydobywającym się z miasta. W "Blendin's Game", gdy Dipper i Mabel są w przeszłości, w tle widać małego Gideona w wózku dla dzieci. W krótkich, minutowych shortach wyemitowanych na amerykańskim DisneyXD Gideon pisze listy między innymi do mieszkańców miasta, Mabel oraz Dippera i przyrzeka, że kiedyś wróci do miasta. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiV6DvYplvE mały|Gideon we więziennej celi myślący o tym że papier toaletowy się mu skończy.W "The Stanchurian Candidate" Bud, kandyduje na burmistrza Wodogrzmotów, by wydostać Gideona z więzienia. Gdy ojciec dziewięciolatka nie radzi sobie z pokonaniem Stana, Gideon przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. Umieścił dynamit na górze z wyrzeźbioną twarzą zmarłego już burmistrza znajdującej się przy miejscu, w którym odbędą się ostateczne wybory i przy pomocy Buda związał bliźniaków. Kiedy Stan ratuje ich przed upadkiem, Bud naciska guzik i góra wybucha, wystrzeliwując wszędzie wielkie kamienie. Jeden z nich uderza ojca Gideona w głowę, a Gideon traci nad nim kontrolę. Później pociesza go jego przyjaciel, mówiąc, że planują wszcząć bunt, ale dziewięciolatek idzie do swojej celi, gdzie wzywa Billa Cyferkę. W "Weirdmageddon część 1" po rozpoczęciu Dziwnomagedonu, Gompers wygryza ścianę więzienia i Gideon razem z jego kumplami z celi ucieka. Bill każe mu pilnować bańki Mabel, ale wkrótce Dipper przekonuje go, by stanął po jego stronie i walczył przeciwko demonowi, by stać się "prawdziwym bohaterem Mabel". Gideon razem z kolegami biegnie do pałacu trójkąta, by się z nim rozprawić, co nie kończy się zbyt dobrze. W "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" okazuje się, że Bill zamknął go w klatce i kazał mu tańczyć w stroju dla dziewczyn. Po uwolnieniu razem z innymi chciał pokonać demona za pomocą koła, ale przez Stana nie udało im się to. Po Dziwnomagedonie Gideon deklaruje, że od tej pory będzie żył jak normalny chłopiec, co nie do końca mu się udaje. Jest jedną z osób która podpisuje się na liście adresowanym do Diperra, ukazanym pod koniec odcinka. Charakter mały|91x91px Gideon jest telewizyjnym wizjonerem, którego prawdziwym celem jest pokonanie konkurencji - Groty Tajemnic. Jego "zabójczą bronią" jest "słodkość". Używa jej, gdy chce coś dostać. Sprawia to również, że niektórym jest mu ciężko czegoś odmówić czy powiedzieć "nie". Gideon jest miły, kiedy musi być. Można to zauważyć po jego spotkaniach z Mabel. Jest również przebiegły i chytry. Można to zauważyć w odcinku "The Deep End" po akcji z leżakiem. Gideon to samolubne i niewdzięczne dziecko pozbawione szacunku wobec rodziców. Rzuca lodami o ścianę, cały czas krzyczy, rządzi się i niszczy różne przedmioty. Jest sprawcą całego zamieszania w domu. Matka się go boi i unika, ojciec rozpieszcza, ale również jest podatny tyranii malca. Jest również nieuprzejmy dla innych ludzi (oczywiście za ich plecami). Gideon jest wrogiem Dippera przez to, że "wtrącił" się do jego "związku" z Mabel. Jest również wrogiem Wujka Stanka, ponieważ konkurują ze sobą od lat. Dla swojej miłości potrafi jednak porzucić swoją dawną naturę i dołączyć do Dippera, by pokonać Billa. Wygląd lewo|58px Gideon to niski i otyły dziewięciolatek z białymi, zaczesanymi do tyłu włosami, które są większe niż jego głowa. Na pucołowatej twarzy widoczny jest zadarty nos i po trzy piegi na każdym z policzków. Nosi błękitny garnitur, czarną koszulę, amerykańską flagę po lewej stronie jego kołnierza i brązowe buty. Do odcinka The Hand That Rocks the Mabel nosi amerykański bolo z zielonym amuletem. Od odcinka Irrational Treasure zastępuje go białym krawatem. W "Irrational Treasure" ubiera się w strój "pastuszka", który sprzedaje matczyne "tomaty" (pomidory). Jego rodzina prawdopodobnie pochodzi z Texasu.mały Ogólnie Gideon pracuje w Namiocie Telepatii. .Bardzo łatwo dostaje ataków furii, chociaż przed wszystkimi udaje słodkiego chłopczyka. Uwielbia lody. Posiadał drugą część tajemniczego dziennika. W "Dniu Pioniera" jest przebrany za pastuszka. Celowo wtedy rzucał w Stanforda pomidorami, gdy ten był zakuty w dyby(kłody,gąsiory). Posiada małego, brązowego, tępego chomika. Swego czasu często używał magii. Sprawił m.in, że rzeczy w jego pokoju zaczęły lewitować, wszyscy wstali, potrafił zapalać (nadpalać) przedmioty, jednak to wszystko było robione jego mistycznym klejnotem Zielonkiem. Po zniszczeniu go stracił swoje moce. W odcinku "Dreamscapers"'' przyzywa Billa Cyferkę , a w "Gideon Rises" zostaje zdemaskowany oraz aresztowany. W amerykańskich shortach obiecuje zemstę na rodzinie Pinesów oraz na mieszkańcach Wodogrzmotów. W "The Stanchurian Candidate" próbuje osadzić swego ojca na stanowisku burmistrza, a gdy nie wychodzi mu to, planuje wezwać Billa, którego koło sprytnie umieścił za plakatem. Cytaty Relacje '''Mabel Pines "Jak taka kwaśna cytryna może być spokrewniona z tak słodką brzoskwinką?!" — Gideon porównuje Stana i Mabelmały|Mabel wyrzuca listy od Gideona do dziury bez dna. Wkrótce po swoim pierwszym spotkaniu z Mabel, Gideon zakochał się w niej i stale próbował się jej przypodobać, ale bez skutku. Pomimo swojej sympatii, Gideon szuka zemsty na Mabel i jej rodzinie (którą postrzega jako jedyną przeszkodę stojącą między związkiem z Mabel). Mabel w żaden sposób nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć, chociaż z początku lubiła go, ale tylko po przyjacielsku. Był dla niej "jak młodsza siostra". Jego napastliwość względem niej i niezbyt przyjemne plany odnośnie Pinesów sprawiają, że dziewczyna jawnie gardzi nim i go nie cierpi. Dipper Pines mały|lewo Gideon i Dipper są śmiertelnymi wrogami. Gideon postrzega Dippera oraz resztę jego rodziny jako zagrożenie i nigdy nie przegapia okazji aby mu boleśnie dopiec. Chce zniszczyć go I Stana, by odzyskać miłość Mabel i przejąć kontrolę nad Grotą Tajemnic, w czym młody Pines nieustannie mu przeszkadza. Dipper nie cierpi Gideona prawie tak samo jak on jego, lecz w przeciwieństwie do medium ma ku temu powody - w końcu chłopiec chce zrujnować życie jego rodzinie, a swego czasu nawet próbował go zabić. W odcinku "Weirdmageddon 1" Dipper przekonał Gideona do przejścia na jego stronę i od tamtej pory utrzymują neutralne, a może nawet przyjazne stosunki. Stanley Pines mały|Animacja przedstawiająca relacje Stana i Gideona.Stan Pines jest rywalem Gideona od lat, ich utarczki tyczą się zarówno biznesu (pracują w rej samej branży) jak i głupstw typu wolne miejsce na parkingu czy leżak. Gideon pragnie wyeliminować Stana z wielu powodów. Po pierwsze, Gideon, zamierza przejąć kontrolę nad jego działalnością i odkryć sekrety Tajemniczej Chaty. Po drugie chce usunąć przeszkodę, która stanęła między nim a Mabel. Chłopiec nieustannie myśli nad zemstą i stale uprzykrza mu życie. Natomiast Stan wątpi w umiejętności Gideona, uważając go jedynie za irytującego smarkacza i stale się mu sprzeciwia. "Ssij cytryny, kurduplu" — ''Stanek do Gideona. '''Bud Gleeful' Choć tradycyjnie to ojciec ma władzę nad swoim synem, sytuacja Gideona i Buda jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem: Gideon rządzi ojcem, a on sobie na to pozwala. Gideon po prostu wykorzystuje go jako narzędzie, dzięki któremu może osiągnąć upragnione cele. Bud jednak kocha swojego syna i jest gotów zrobić dla niego wszystko, jeżeli widzi, że to dla niego ważne. Jednak nie małą rolę w relacjach syna i ojca pełni tu fakt, że to głównie dzięki Gideonowi rodzina Gleeful'ów żyje na wysokiej stopie. W jednym z kryptogramów serialu jest zakodowana informacja mówiąca, że Bud dołączył do Stowarzyszenia Ślepego Oka, żeby zapomnieć o atakach wściekłości malca. Bud boi się syna i Gideon nie boi się, że go skrzywdzi, by tylko zdobyć to, czego chce. Uważa, że jest bezwartościowy i głupi, dlatego przejmuje nad nim kontrolę w czasie kandydowania na burmistrza. "To ja tu rządzę, bo ja mam kasę, ty niewdzięczny staruchu!" — Gideon do swojego ojca. Matka Gideosia mały|171x171px Matka Gideosia boi się swojego syna. Ze względu na charakter Gideona, kobieta jest zastraszona i drży na sam jego widok, a ataki wściekłości chłopca wprawiają ja w stany lękowe. Gideon nie ma szacunku dla niej i traktuje ją obelżywie. Zdolności Największymi zdolnościami Gideona są "urok" i inteligencja. Doskonale potrafi manipulować ludźmi i ukrywać swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Tak jak Pacyfika zna siłę pieniądza, to właśnie swoim majątkiem zdołał podporządkować sobie ojca i sterroryzować matkę. W odcinku "The Hand That Rocks The Mabel", Gideon próbuje zabić Dippera używając magicznego amuletu. Następnie w odcinku "Little Dipper", kreuje on wiele planów, by dokonać zemsty na rodzinie Pinesów. Swego czasu posiadał dziennik oznaczony numerem 2, w którym są różne alchemiczne zapiski i notatki o tajemnicach miasteczka. Przez to miał dostęp do wielu paranormalnych elementów, np. magicznego amuletu, który dał mu moc telekinezy czy umiejętność odprawiania poprawnie rytuału przywołania Billa Cyferki. Przypisy Ciekawostki * W odcinku "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" dowiadujemy się, że na drugie imię ma Charles. * Gideon jako jedyny w przeciwieństwie do reszty dzieci ma 5 palców, zupełnie jak osoba dorosła. * Ma zwierzątko domowe - chomika. * By jego fryzura się trzymała i błyszczała używa lakieru do włosów, możemy to zauważyć w odcinku "Little Dipper". * Nie lubi orzeszków w lodach. * Stosuje liczne porównania. Jednym z nim jest zestawienie Stanka i Mabel: "Jak taka kwaśna cytryna może być spokrewniona z tak słodką brzoskwinką?!" ("The Hand That Rocks the Mabel"). * W jego ogrodzie jest fontanna z dzieckiem mającym jego głowę. * Bardzo dba o swoją fryzurę, co widać w odcinku "Little Dipper". * Ma gwizdek, który może wywołać ogłuszenie u krasnoludów. * Wykonał piosenki "Widdle Ol Me" oraz "Gideoś Malusi". * Jest nad wiek dojrzały. * Szef krasnoludków wziął go za dziewczynę. * Śle z wiezienia do Mabel liczne listy miłosne. * Mimo odsiadki nadal ma swój program telewizyjny, a tym samym zbija kasę i jest popularny, nawet wśród współwięźniów. * W "A Tale of Two Stans" widać jego zielonka powieszonego w Tajemniczej Chacie, kiedy ta jeszcze należała do Forda. Nie wiadomo jak Gideon wszedł w posiadanie tego amuletu. * Jego postać jest wzorowana na telewangieliście/cudotwórcy z USA Benny'm Hinn'ie.https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benny_Hinn * Jego gwiazda może być wzorowana na symbolu z dzieł Lovecrafta - płonącym oku otoczonym pentagramem odstraszającym złe moce. * W odcinku 4 łamie czwartą ścianę. Pod koniec piosenki puszcza oko za siebie, w stronę telewidza. Związane z nim zaklęcia * Zaklęcie Opętania * Zaklęcie Wzywania Billa Cyferki en:Li'l Gideon es:El Pequeño Gideon nl:Gideon Vrolijk ru:Гидеон Глифул Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Wodogrzmoty Małe Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Wodogrzmoty Małe